Count Dipper
by The Howling Behemoth
Summary: In an attempt to save Mabel, Dipper is bitten by a vampire in her place. Now cursed, he must learn to cope with his new un-life and thirst while learning from the one who turned him. It is a bitter process. He tries to keep himself in check and his changes a secret, but it doesn't help with this new danger looming. From himself and the enemies. Dipper/Wendy/Pacifica/Possible Tambry
1. Chapter 1

I do not own 'Gravity Falls'

 **Vamp**

Mabel gave another sigh as she and her friends finished the last of her movie quintilogy. And a half, if you count the two parters. It filled the hearts of girls with 'Awws' and the hearts of boys with 'ughs', the Twilight series.

"That was beautiful." Mabel's friend Candy stated.

"Oh Jacob, why can't you be the one who stole my heart instead of Marius?" Grenda asked longingly. "I'd choose a hunky werewolf over a rich pretty-boy any day."

"Until he imprinted on someone else." Candy stated. "It's the vampires that truly mate for life."

 _Oh to have a vampire boyfriend._ Mabel mused.

"Girls, I wish we had someone invested in the supernatural and probably has detailed information about..." Mabel suddenly trailed off. "You know what, I'll catch you both later."

With that, she ran off.

* * *

Dipper was calmly reading one of his favorite mystery novels when suddenly, Mabel kicks in the door to their room.

"How's my favorite brother!?" Mabel shouted.

Dipper nearly had a heart attack from Mabel's surprise outburst. One minutes he's calmly reading, and then out of nowhere his sister appears with a sudden question.

Dipper managed to stand up and brush himself off before he turned to his sister. Living with her all his life, he could easily read her as well as any of his books. She had a big smile and batted her eyelashes, signs that she was playing innocent. She was rocking on the balls of her feet, she was excited. She was being sweet to Dipper, she wanted something.

"What is it this time Mabel?" He asked.

"I want a vampire boyfriend!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Mabel, this Summer you have dated a group of Gnomes pretending to be a single human guy. A psychotic and fake child psychic. And a mermaid trapped in the town's pool." Dipper stated with a sigh. "That's not even counting the boys who've filed restraining orders on you. Have you ever thought of dating a regular guy?"

"Vampire boyfriend!"

Dipper gave his sister a long look, before he turned back to his Journal. He flipped it to the page of the vampire, an image of a normal, albeit handsome, looking human, side-by-side the classic Nosferatu. He handed it to her in hopes of her seeing it for what it really was instead of her usual infatuation.

"Mabel, even by paranormal standards, vampires are one of the most dangerous creatures out there." Dipper reasoned. "Their powers are vast, they feed on humans and they are very cunning."

"All I heard was strong, misunderstood and smart." Mabel stated dreamily.

Dipper groaned at his sister's stubbornness."Mabel-"

"Hey Dipper!" Stan shouted from down stairs. "I need you to come do something for me that's not very hard or even important but I'm too lazy to do it myself. I do this, knowing that it's taking you from whatever you're doing."

Dipper sighed while Mabel groaned as he went to do whatever chore his Grunkle had for him.

He never did get the Journal back.

* * *

"Let's see here." Mabel muttered as she flipped through the pages. "How to summon: Summoning demons, no. Familiars, no. Werewolves, hmm, need to remember that for Grenda-ah, vampires!"

 _Let's see now._ Mabel read the instructions. _Blah blah blah, very dangerous- blah blah blah, approach with caution...blah blah creatures of the night blah._

Did I say read, Mabel skimmed the page for the stuff she found interesting.

Step 1: Draw a summoning circle.

Step 2: Place items connected to said creature/being. A dead bat. A crown. A drop of blood. (Virgin preferred)

"Starting off with art, I might start summoning things more often." Mabel stated.

She began drawing a large circle in the grown with her always on hand art supply. She then gathered a dead bat, don't ask where she got it from, a crown she...found and a few drops of Grenda's blood that she...procured.

Step 3: Ask yourself if you really want to summon something that will more than likely try to use you as sustenance.

 _Step one and two done._ Mabel thought with growing excitement. _Now onto step three._

Mabel walked over to a randomly placed puddle of water and looked at her reflection.

"Hey Mabel, I'm Mabel, you are!? Me too!" She stated happily. "I just wanted to ask if you really want to summon something that will use you as sustenance?...What's sustenance? I don't know." She admitted. "I do know I want to summon a hot vampire. Me too!" She exclaimed. "Wow, we have so much in common, we should hang out more."

Mabel then waved goodbye to her reflection, who nodded her own goodbye before walking off. The reflection did, Mabel just stood there before sighing.

 _This town is weird._ She thought.

Step 4: Speak this command repeatedly.

"Rise from the dark you dwellers of the night!" Mabel shouted. "Rise at my command!"

As the strange vortex began to fade, Mabel saw the one she sought. She didn't get a good look at the vampire, but what she saw awed her. The vampire was tall and pale with a crop of black hair and eyes that were like two pools of red ember. The face looked as if it had been chiseled from stone into a constant frown by the hands of a master. Everything about the vampire just screamed brooder.

 _He's perfect!_ Mabel thought in excitement.

He took one step towards her, before he burst into flames.

"Oh, right." She muttered. "Should probably wait for the sun to set." A random thought then entered her mind. "Aw, that means they don't glitter."

She looked into the sky to see that the sun was close to setting.

"And now we play the waiting game."

* * *

"Where is it!?" Dipper demanded as he continued to tear apart the room that he and his sister shared.

He was trying to find the Journal 3 that was missing. His mind was already going through countless scenarios on what could have happened. Bill possessed someone and took it. Gideon broke out of prison and into the shack for it. The Author didn't think he was good enough to have it.

To him, each of them were equally bad.

He couldn't stop searching, not until he knew for sure. he continued to go over everything in the room, he was determined to find it.

"Come on, it has to be here!" He frantically searched. "I know I left it here with..." And it all fell into place. "Mabel!"

* * *

Mabel watched eagerly as the sun went down and the moon rose up.

 _Yes!_ Mabel cheered as the last of the sun rays vanished in the horizon.

"Mabel!" Her brother shouted as he came running from the distance.

 _No!_ Mabel mentally groaned as she saw her twin.

As soon as he was within walking distance, Dipper stopped when he saw the charred remains of the first vampire. He glared at Mabel.

"I can't believe you Mabel!" Dipper stated angrily. "This has to be the most reckless thing you've ever done!"

"Oh come on Dipper!" Mabel shouted. "Don't you want to meet a vampire, you always wanted to meet the other creatures. Why's this any different?"

"Mabel be reasonable!" Dipper stated. "I always try to solve a mystery and get answers, we just meet most of those creatures by accident. And when I do search for one, I try to have it in a controlled environment, not out in some random field away from any form of help."

"I wanted him to feel safe." Mabel reasoned.

"Feel saf-Mabel, these creatures are capable of almost anything!" Dipper shouted frustrated.

"I know!" Mabel stated as she began shaking with giddiness. "Imagine what we could do together!"

Dipper looked at his sister with disbelief and could feel his frustration growing to new levels. He was actually becoming angry at his sister.

 _Why couldn't she see that this was dangerous!?_ He asked himself. _Especially when the kid that loves the supernatural thinks it's a bad idea!_

It was then that Dipper became aware of the charred remains that laid on the ground behind his sister. It was still smoking, as if it were still burning.

 _What could possibly be burnin-_ Dipper's mind stopped as it processed the information.

"Mabel, you didn't." He begged.

Mabel turned to where he was staring and cringed. "Yeah...turns out they don't sparkle."

He looked at the charred remains, his morbid curiosity getting the better of him. He really wanted to take a look at the body, or what was left of it, but his common sense was telling him otherwise. He really needed to get them out of there.

But when would he ever get a chance to study one this close again? The odds, even in there weird town, especially in this weird town, was too...incalculable. It was now or never.

Dipper squatted down to get a closer look. For the most part, the vampire looked like a giant burn coal. There was no blood, just a trail of smoke seeping off of the remains.

 _It seems that their fangs are real._ He thought as he leaned in for a closer look. _For the most part anyway._ The vampires entire mouth had been filled with fangs, not just the canines, though they seemed to be larger than the rest. And pearly white.

It practically broke Dipper's heart to see such a powerful creature in such a state. Even if they had such a bad rep, heck-he didn't even know if that part was true. For all he knew it could all be media, like Unicorns being innocent. For all he knew, this vampire could have been friendly, eating animals instead of humans. Or it could have been a near insatiable monster. Who knows?

"I bet you were an amazing creature." Dipper whispered sadly.

"I still am."

Dipper froze, looking down, his fears were confirmed. The burnt 'corpse' talked! It's voice had been like someone gurgled sand, but the fact is the corpse talked!

Dipper looked into her eyes. It was the only part not damaged by the burns covering the remains of the vampire. A pair of red eyes were staring back at him. They were so...empty. Dipper stumbled back as the burnt vampire bent at the wait into a sitting position, never taking it's eyes off of Dipper.

"Sleep." It commanded.

Dipper felt a sudden weight pressed against his mind, he felt very weak. He was so tired, exhausted. As if almost all the energy in him had stolen. He just wanted to lay down and-Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Mabel fall to the ground in a heap.

"Mabel!" Dipper cried.

The sudden drowsiness was mostly washed away by his fear for his sister. He stood, but the world seemed to be spinning around him. He stumbled over to her, forgetting about the burnt vampire for a moment.

Dipper grabbed his sister and, to his relief, saw that she was still breathing. He was faintly aware of the creature groaning as it began standing up behind him.

"Impressive..." It rasped, drawing Dipper's attention. "So...strong. Good blood."

The creature took a unsteady step forward before it paused and hissed in pain and fell to the ground. Even the simplest act of movement caused agony for the being.

Dipper used this to his advantage, it gave him time to think. The young detective began thinking of anything that could help him and his sister, calling in all the facts and myths from every movie, book and legend he could think of. Many he had to throw out because of the fact he had nothing that could qualify, since he was in the middle of the woods with nothing but a book and sister.

 _Come on Dipper, think!_ He mentally ordered.

Compulsion! The myth that a vampire was unable to pass a certain area until all of the seeds had been counted.

He quickly bent down and slid Mabel onto his back...he'd need to remind her to lay of the industrial sprinkles if they survived. Or do more squats.

 _Let's hope it doesn't have to be seeds._ Dipper thought as he dropped to the ground and tore up a handful of grass and dirt. He through it at the entity and turned to run, not bothering to stay and see if it worked, before he could take his second step-

"17." It stated. "17 strands...grass."

Not looking back, he continued to run.

 _Have to think! Have to think!_ Dipper thought as he ran away from the vampire.

Dipper caught a glimpse of the burnt mass heading after him, it was slow. Too slow. It should have already caught up to them and drained them dry.

 _The burns!_ He realized. It was still wounded, that was what slowed it down. The fact it was moving while in such conditions was a testament to it's legendary abilities. _It must be in terrible pain._ Dipper thought, feeling bad for it. This feeling was quickly over taken by the need to get his sister and himself out of there alive.

Dipper turned to look at the creature again and to his horror it was getting closer. In that one glimpse he could see that the burns seemed to be receding, the vampire was healing!

Dipper turned to see a stream, running water! The myth says that vampires can't cross running water! Wasting no time he ran through the water, not caring that his cloths were wet.

The water was very cold, unfortunately it wasn't old enough to wake Mabel from her trance. Unfortunately, he couldn't contemplate it long, he needed to keep moving. He didn't even stop to see if the myth about the water was true. He couldn't take the risk of slowing down.

Run. That was what his legs were doing. What they needed to get away, for both his sake and Mabel's… _Mabel!_ He had almost completely forgotten about her! Her trance! _Will anything wake her up?_ Dipper though to himself in worry.

Looking down he saw her body just hanging there limply, he was still clinging to her for dear life. Dipper began shaking as the hot tears came down his face. He didn't like seeing his usually energetic sister like this, so lifeless.

At a closer look he saw that she seemed to be openly snoring. And drooling. _Not surprising._ What confused him was that he couldn't hear anything. All he could hear was the sound of his own heart beat. It was both loud and erratic.

Taking a peek over his shoulder he saw that they were alone. It wasn't following yet...maybe the water trick worked? That would give them at least, he prayed, _at least_ a moments rest. As he came to a slowing halt the exertion of the physical strain came. His muscles were burning. His lungs felt as if they were going to explode. As he set Mabel down he felt as if his legs were going to give out. He tried bending over to use his legs as a crutch. That didn't go so well. He toppled over on to his side next to her.

"Stop." He spoke at what he hoped was a low tone. "Need to calm myself, think properly." He said more to himself than her. He needed to think so that he could get her out of here, to get her safe.

 _Breath in, tighten muscles, breath out, relax muscles, breath in…_ He repeated this process until his heart slowed. He could hear again.

Now that one of his issues was dealt with, maybe he could deal with another. He looked to his side to see his sister, still so...still.

"What do we do Mabel?" He asked though his now trembling voice. "How do I help you? Maybe if I get you to Ford..."

"You can't help her."

Dipper frantically jumped to his feet and grabbed the biggest and longest stick he could. Good thing about the woods, there were plenty.

"Get back!" Dipper ordered trying to put on a brave face.

Now that Dipper had a clear view of the creature of the night, he began soaking in _her_ form! It seemed that Mabel had summoned a female vampire without realizing it. Though it was easy to confuse the genders with the amount of burn wounds, though she had just about healed, to Dipper's horror and awe.

She was a fierce sight, carrying a type of predatory beauty. She had black hair that trail to her shoulders. Her eyes were narrowed, with golden irises and and still so old. Her face was hard, almost like it was made from stone.

"Leave boy." The vampire ordered. "I have no quarrel with you."

Dipper slammed the end of the stick on to a rock, breaking the end into a jagged spear. An effective stake. He held it out to her as menacingly as possible.

The vampire turned a cold eye to Dipper, making him flinch but not back down. He just tightened his grip on the stick. She turned her attention back to Mabel and opened her mouth. To Dipper horror, two fangs extended from her mouth, she was going to _drink_ Mabel.

Dipper ran forward to impaled the vampire. He jumped and crashed his whole body into the vampire with the would-be-stake ahead of him. It was like jumping at a brick wall, she barely even budged as the stake pierced her flesh, the vampire grunted.

Dipper back up a step as the creature turned it's attention to him. He could see that the stake not only impaled her, but went completely through and was sticking out of her chest. His small moment of satisfaction was draining as she reached for the stick. Slowly, she removed the stake with only a groan of protest and looked at the stunned boy.

"You missed." She stated coldly. " _This_ is my stomach." She stated as she moved the stake over a few inches. " _This_ is my heart." Moving the weapon back to the wound, which was quickly closing up. "My stomach." Back again. "My heart." She held the stake out to Dipper, who just looked at it and her, unsure of what to do. "Try again?"

Dipper looked at the stake being handed back to him. He couldn't do anything more than shake at the monster in front of him.

The vampire struck out, smacking Dipper across the body with the back of her hand. The blow knocked the preteen off of his feet and into a painful heap. Dipper coughed as he clung to his pained chest, struggling to catch a single breath. As soon as the world stopped spinning Dipper focused on the vampire again. Mabel was hanging limply in it's claws, held by her arm like a rag doll.

"Wait!" Dipper begged. "Don't hurt her!"

"She summoned me boy, like a common house dog." The creature stated as it examine Mabel. Looking as if she were nothing but a vermin. "Someone has to pay."

"Stop!" Dipper desperately shouted. "Drink me! Drink me! Take me! You don't want her! Whatever you want, you can take it from me. Hunger, revenge, just wanting to kill someone!"

She stopped at the declaration, but didn't turn her attention to him. She never took her eyes off of the helpless Mabel.

"Don't you be a hero child." The creature ordered.

The creature opened its mouth and Dipper could see a mouth full of razor like fangs, the would be canine teeth larger than the rest.

Dipper didn't even think, he grabbed the nearest thing he could, a jagged rock. He raised it high before slashing it across his arm, fast and deep. He looked down as the blood began pouring down his arm. That caught the creatures attention.

"You hear me, you take me!" Dipper shouted. "It was _my_ Journal that summoned you! It was _my_ fault! You let her go! Like you said, I'm strong, stronger than her. She passed out, I didn't! You want me. I have everything the same inside, you take me!" Dipper ended with a scream.

It didn't seem that the creature was even listening to Dipper, it was focused on the crimson trail flowing down his arm. At least it seem to be ignoring Mabel. Dipper thought. Finally the creature dropped Mabel onto the ground and began walking towards Dipper.

Dipper began back away from the beast as it slowly stalked forward. He blinked once and the creature had covered the distance between them. Faster than he could react, the creature practically snatched Dipper up by his neck, Dipper felt as if he had cold steel clamping around him like a noose. Slowly, it extended it tongue out to at least a foot long began to trail it across Dipper's face. Almost as if sampling the him. Dipper began kicking at the creatures chest, not that it seemed to do any good.

"I thought you wanted her place." It stated disdainfully.

Dipper froze at the comment before slowly going limp in the creatures grasp. If it saved Mabel...He closed his eyes and awaited the inevitable.

He flinched when he felt the cold slimy sensation of her tongue trail across his arm, lapping up the blood.

 _This is it!_ He thought as he shook in her grip. _I'm going to die. I'm going to die!_ He didn't want to die. Not like this, not so early in his life. Especially when it wasn't even his fault! _Why!? Why should I die for her!?_ As soon as the thought came, he felt an overwhelming sense of disdain at himself. The answer was simple. Because it was Mabel, it was his sister. He'd always help her.

Once the creature had finished sampling his blood, she moved to his neck. He felt her warm and rancid breath trail across his neck, sending an involuntary shudder down his spine. _This is it!_ He thought terrified but resigned.

He felt a prickling sensation in his neck. And everything went black.

 **Review**

 **Tell me if you liked it and if you want more.**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own 'Gravity Falls'

 **Unlife**

 _Ba-dump_

 _Ba-dump_

Dipper couldn't move, not that he would have if he had the will to do so. Her grip was like iron he just hung limply between the vampire's teeth and hand. He felt so tired...relaxed...simply content to be.

Was this the affect of the bite? It wasn't in the Journal, it would be a good addition.

 _Ba-dump_

He was vaguely aware of what was happening. He was being drunken, by a vampire. He could hear her gulping and occasionally felt her tongue run across his neck. It sent a pleasant shudder down his spine.

The experience was like nothing he had expected. There was no pain, if anything, it felt good. Somewhere between being massaged and being kissed.

 _Ba...dump_

 _Ba...dump_

That noise...getting slower, was it his heart? Was he almost dead?

The vampire finally released him and reared her head back, she seemed to be panting as she savored the blood coating her lips. Their eyes locked and it was obvious that she wanted more of him, of his blood, but she restrained herself. She laid him on the ground pretty softly, almost tenderly.

He looked at her in confusion while she looked in interest and...pity?

The first spasm came without warning. Dipper's eyes snapped closed and he opened his mouth to cry out. He continuously rolled over onto his belly and struggled to breath! Though as he gasped for breath, he kept heaving as if he were going to puke! His throat burned! It was as if someone placed a hot poker inside of it. He felt horrible, his entire body was in pain! His blood felt like it had shards of ice flowing through it! His bones felt as if they were being crushed by some unseen pressure! It was as if someone had set his blood on fire.

"Wha-wha!?" He tried to question, but the pain muffled his speech.

"Your body is dying Dipper." She stated calmly. "Never an easy process."

She lays down next to him and leans her head into her arms as she watches the process.

* * *

It was over.

It felt like the world was spinning even as he sat there. He made a few more attempts before he was able to stand, if only wobbly. Dipper didn't dare take a step, in fear of falling over.

He could barely see! His vision was still too fuzzy from the whole ordeal, whatever it was. It made his vision blurry and a few spots flickered about. All he could make out of his surroundings was that he was outside and that it was dark. He was sure that it was dark and that he wasn't bling because he could make out was a figure before him. It was too blurry to tell who it was, but he knew someone was there.

"Ma-Mabel..." He called out, his voice hoarse.

"She's safe."

Dipper spun around to see the vampire. She was laying on the ground right where he was a moment ago. Dipper couldn't help but truly notice her now. The last of her wounds had healed and her features seemed more relaxed now that she wasn't trying to catch and kill them. Yet, even as she laid in the grass in such a lazy manner, she still maintained a predatory beauty. He also noticed her cloths were nothing more than rags, which made him blush.

"Does my beauty astound you so much?" She asked with an amused chuckle. "Stop staring at me."

Dipper looked away for a moment, just to look at his sister. Mabel was still sprawled out on the ground, but unharmed. Then he turned his gaze back to the vampire.

"You...didn't kill me?" He asked.

"I almost did." She stated casually. "You children, so small, hardly anything in you at all. I'm still so thirty."

At the mention of thirst, he had became so much more aware of his own. His throat throbbed with each passing second.

"I'm...a vampire?"

"Yes." She answered. "A lesser vampire, but still a vampire. You should feel honored to have been turned by me, not in nearly six hundred years have I turned a human."

The vampire made her way over to the helpless Mabel. Dipper noticed that she seemed to glide with each step she took, needing only two to get to his sister, who had been several feet away. She picked Mabel up in one hand and held the girl out towards Dipper, as if offering her to him. He watched as she trailed a nail across Mabel's cheek. A thin red line began to form as blood began to leak from the small cut.

Even a few feet away from the two Dipper could still smell his sister's blood. It smelled sweet. There was the metallic ting, but it paled under her blood's uniqueness. It was as if her blood contained all the copious amounts of sugar his sister ingested without restraint.

Smelling it made his throat burn.

"Drink." She ordered.

"N-No!" He stated as he took a step back.

How could she ask him to drink Mabel's blood!? The only reason he was in this situation was to keep her from such a fare. Now she wanted him to do the thing he had tried to avoid.

Instead of being angry like he had expected, she chuckled. As if she were amused by his rebelliousness.

"You continue to impress me." She states. "Go home." She spoke as she dropped Mabel. "Take your sister, she will be fine. Just don't fall so madly in love with the night that you lose your way!"

Dipper picked Mabel up, she felt lighter than he remembered.

As Dipper walked through the woods, the vampire's words became clear. He had always loved strolling through the woods, even with that small hint of fear, but now...now it was something entirely different. There was no fear, only a new sense of wonder as he stared at everything as if it were the first time he'd seen it. He felt as if he could get lost here forever.

He could hear everything. He could hear the creatures in the dark, both natural and unnatural, as they made there noises. Usually they would have filled him with a sense of nervousness mixed with curiosity. Now it almost sounded like music. Each creature in harmony with their own symphony.

As he stared into the night, he saw things that had once been hidden to him.

Dipper had been so lost in his new sense of wonderment that before he knew it, he was back at the Mystery Shack.

As he entered the shack, Dipper was greeted with Stan. The man was attempting to watch the television, but was obviously distracted. His eyes constantly shifted to the clock, which read Four A.M.

He hadn't realized that it got so late, or early. Last he had checked, it was around eight or nine.

 _Must be the time it took to...change._ Dipper reasoned.

"So your back, huh?" Stan asked, sounding bored.

Either it was because Dipper new him or because of the change, Dipper wasn't sure, but he could tell the uncaring act was forced. He could actually hear his Grunkle let out a subtle sigh of relief.

"Did you stay up waiting for us?" Dipper asked.

"Please." Stan waved as if the idea was ridiculous. "I stayed up to watch uh-" He looked at the television to see it on a commercial. "My show." The gruff man took a look at the twins and noticed a "What's wrong with her?" Stan asked.

"She's sleeping." Dipper stated as he rearranged her on his back. "Going to put her to bed."

* * *

Dipper tucked Mabel into her bed before stepping back to examine her. She was still unconscious, but now it seemed more natural, as if she _were_ just sleeping. She tossed and mumbled random things, and he could even see her reaching for something. Probably a plushy.

"Oh Mr. Luv, you're awfully forward." She muttered.

 _And that's enough of that._ Dipper thought as he quickly turned from his sister.

He took a step before a familiar sweet smell fill his nose. He turned to the source, Mabel.

It seemed that Mabel had shifted in her sleep, causing a slight mark to appear on her pillow. A red mark. Blood. It seemed that the scratch the vampire had given her hadn't completely sealed up yet.

Was it as sweet as it smelled? He had a feeling that it would be even sweeter. Would it be wrong to try it, just a little taste.

* * *

 _Gulp...Gulp...Gulp..._

For a solid five minutes Dipper drunk, pulling as much of the cool liquid into his mouth as he could. But no matter how much he took in, his throat still burned and even his stomach ached, as if he were hungry. Drinking from the faucet just didn't do it.

 _Why did I think water would help?_ Dipper asked himself.

Seeing Mabel's sweet blood had nearly sent him over the edge. Nearly. As long as he had a semblance of control, he'd never drink from his sister. He had rushed to the bathroom and began drinking straight from the sink, hoping it would ease his pain. It didn't.

Dipper turned the faucet off and sighed as he leaned onto the counter, trying to get his bearings.

 _I'm a vampire and I'm thirsty._ He thought. _That about sums it up._

He looked into the mirror and paused, he felt as if there was something there. Something obvious he missed, staring right at hi-His reflection! He still had a reflection.

 _Guess that's another myth that I can cross off._ Dipper thought as he looked at himself over in the mirror.

He looked pretty bad. He was pale and dirty, but that was to be expected after the night he had. Other than that, there was nothing out of the ordinary. No unnatural beauty, no demonic features, no...anything. All in all, he looked human.

 _I wonder..._

He opened his mouth to look at his teeth. They weren't razor sharp like hers had been when she had been ready to drink. Was his canine's any sharper...he honestly couldn't tell.

"They won't come in."

Dipper spun around and saw her again, the vampire. She was sitting in the window seal lazily, watching him like a cat watches a mouse.

He looked back to the mirror to see himself, but she wasn't there. She didn't have a reflection. How could that be, he had one. Did it have anything to do with being a _Lesser_ vampire as she called him.

"W-What?" He asked, recalling her statement.

"Your fangs, they won't come in yet." She clarified. "Not until you have your first meal."

Dipper blushed, he honestly felt a little embarrassed being caught like that. He then paled when he realized what she had said. Meal...blood.

She jumped from the window and Dipper felt a brief moment of panic as he ran to the seal. He saw her just before she landed, she seemed to float. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Come." She ordered.

"W-Where are we going?" Dipper asked.

"The night is growing short, and we must feed." She spoke and saw his hesitation. "Come with me to find fresh blood or the people inside become the blood."

With that ultimatum, he made his choice. He couldn't let the people inside be hurt. Dipper made his choice and began climbing out of the window, before he was halfway out, the vampire stopped him.

"No." She spoke. "Jump."

Jump, they were on the second floor! If he jumped he would break his legs!

"But it's too high."

"Maybe for a human." She states as she sighs. "You are no longer just a human child, stop thinking with them. You are no longer bound by their limitations." Still he hesitated and she was growing annoyed. "Jump, or I come up there and throw you down."

Dipper looked at her and saw that she was serious. He looked at the ground again and it became clear how high up he really was. When he hesitated again, she made a movement that told him she was coming up. And he _would_ be going down.

He closed his eyes and leaped off of the roof. He could feel the wind rushing by him and realized he wouldn't float as she did.

He felt his feet connect with the ground and tensed as expected the pain that followed with the broken bones. But it never came. He squinted an eye open to see that he was firmly on the ground and unharmed. The vampire looking at him with an amused expression.

"Shall we see what's on the menu?" She asked with a cold smile.

* * *

Walking around Gravity Falls, even at night, was usually safe. Hard to believe with all the weirdness in the town, but it was true. As long as you stayed out of the woods there was little to worry about.

That's why as a random passer moved through the night on his way home, he felt at ease. Little for him to worry about on a walk home he had made countless times before. Imagine his surprise when he noticed a kid who looked to be in bad condition staring at him. The kid was at the edge of the woods, almost hidden by the trees, it was by chance he had managed to spot him.

"Hey kid, you okay?" The kid muttered something he couldn't make out. "What was that?" Leaning in he tries to hear what the kid was muttering.

The kid looked up at him with tears in his eyes. He looked like he was scared of something terrified! Maybe he was lost or someone was hurting him, his cloths were tattered.

"I'm sorry."

Before he knew what was happening something powerful grabbed him by the back of his neck. Too surprised to act, he felt himself being lifted off of the ground and flung into a tree. Something cold and strong holding him in place.

"You will do." A fierce but feminine voice stated.

The man never got a chance to scream before a pair of fangs latched onto his throat.

Dipper watched as the vampire drunk from the man in noisy gulps. He couldn't bear it. Dipper turned to look at the forests, the animals hidden in the darkness, anything to distract him from the scene in front of him. Unfortunately, his hearing was too good to be distracted by the sights. It made him feel sick to his stomach, listening to the noise was like listening to death. Literally in this case.

"Your turn."

Dipper wanted to, he really wanted to. His throat burned for the relief that he was sure the blood would grant him. But he couldn't do it. He looked at her and shook his head, he wouldn't drink.

The vampire gave a grunt of impatience at Dipper. She raised her hand high, her nails as sharp as razors. Dipper closed his eyes, expecting her to strike him.

There was a sound of flesh being pierced then silence. Dipper opened his eyes to see that she had impaled the man with her bare hands. When she retracted her claw-like hands there was something on it. Dipper's eyes narrowed in on the crimson stain on the vampire's nails. He could smell it, the coppery tint in the air. It was different from Mabel's. Not as sweet, more...aged. But no matter how different it was, it was still the same.

Blood.

He was drawn to it.

The vampire waved the blood stained hands seductively in front of his face. He could smell the warm liquid as it beckoned for him. He wanted it so badly. The vampire brought her nails to her face and coiled her tongue around it. She washed the blood all off slowly, forcing Dipper use his self-restraint so he wouldn't lunge for a taste.

"You _will_ drink." She stated, motioning to the dying man.

Dipper hesitantly walked forward. He tried to fight it, but his body wasn't listening. He was just so thirsty and all he needed was right there in front of him. Being offered to him.

For a moment, Dipper was gone. All that was left was the insatiable thirst finally bring satiated. He was finally being relieved. And the flavor was like nothing he had expected, not coppery or disgusting. It was like...it was hard to explain. Like a wine connoisseur trying to explain the drink to a beer drinker.

As he drink he noticed that the blood flow was slowing, as if coming to a stop. Dipper bit harder to open the wound, hoping to let more of the red nectar out.

He felt something pull on his vest, he pulled from it and sank his teeth deeper into the meal. There was another yank, this time it wasn't as gentle. Dipper was torn from the body and flung into the tree a few feet away.

"No good now, his heart stopped." She stated as Dipper stood. "The blood stops flowing, you won't be able to drink it without taking extreme measures. Though after awhile it's not good to drink. Corpse blood can be like poison to us."

Dipper tried to focus on what she was saying, though he was still a little fuzzy in the head. It seemed that the blow from being thrown into a tree rattled his mind. At least it knocked him out of his blood thirst. He pieced together enough to know what she was telling him.

"Won't...won't he turn into a vampire?" Dipper asked, almost hopefully. Maybe he wouldn't have to go through this alone.

"No." She answered, killing the thought. "We drained him dry. To create a vampire you have to leave some blood in there, or they die and stay dead." She looked away from Dipper towards the East. "Come child, the sun is rising and I don't fancy burning twice."

She lowered herself until she was level with Dipper and urged him to crawl onto her back. Once he did, he secured his arms around her neck and closed his eyes.

Dipper tried to take a peak only for his eyes to snap open. They were moving at what felt like a power walk, but everything else was moving by in a blur. As if he was just a passenger in a car. He would have found the experience amazing if he hadn't been able to make out one key marker of the direction they were heading.

She was leaving Gravity Falls.

 _No no no no!_ He couldn't leave! He couldn't leave everyone and everything he cared for. Not Mabel, his Grunkle, his friends. And his mom and dad back home, he just couldn't do it.

"No!" He cried out.

He let go of her. Doing so caused him to be caught in the passing air, practically tossing him before he landed on the ground. The speed she was going caused him to land and roll on the pretty harshly. It didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. An effect of being a vampire? A sore that would probably bruise, but it was welcomed compared to the fact he could have been his torn skin or broken bones.

The vampire stopped a few feet away from him. She looked down at him in annoyance before taking a step towards him.

Dipper took a step back.

She looked at him before a fire seemed to flash across her eyes, then she laughed again.

"I see." She said in a bleak voice. "You are going to go back on our deal." Dipper hesitated, opened my mouth to say something, then acting without thinking he turned and made a dash down the road. He knew she could catch him! He thought she would stop him, but she did nothing, only howled in laughter after him as he ran. "Very well. Run, Dipper! It will do you no good. You are a child of the night now. _My_ child! You are mine! You will be back. You will come crawling on your knees, _begging_ for my help. Run, fool, run!"

And she continued to laugh. Cold and mirthless.

Her laughter followed Dipper until he reached the Shack. And it haunted his mind for the remainder of the night.

Until the sun finally rose.

 **Review**

 **Thank you for the positive reviews! Want more, keep'em coming!**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own 'Gravity Falls'

 **Info**

"Guh, I'm never eating Smile-Dip again." Mabel muttered as she awoke, feeling the affects of the day before. "For the next six to eight hours." She finally noticed her brother watching her from his huddled position on his bed. "What happened?"

"I got us away from the vampire." Dipper muttered.

"Wha-Dipper!" Mabel exclaimed in frustration. "Why did you do that!"

"You were going to be _eaten_!" Dipper stated, wonder how his sister missed that.

"Oh please." Mabel stated as she turned and walked towards the door. "I would have worn him over with my charm!"

Dipper didn't know how he felt at the moment. Anger was at the top of his list though, that much was obvious. It was covering the hurt he felt, she didn't even care he risked his life to save her. Again.

Before he could say or do anything, he noticed a shine out of the corner of his eye. Turning towards it, he saw that the sun was rising in the horizon.

 _Oh no!_ Dipper thought in fear. He had been so worried about Mabel and the vampire that he had forgotten one of the most dangerous things to a vampire, sunlight. If it touched him, he'd turn to dust.

He began to panic, he didn't want to die. Looking around, he tried to find a place devoid of sunlight which would be difficult. The attic didn't have a curtain to block out the light and he couldn't find anything that would make a proper board.

He needed to hide. Somewhere dark, a place he could be for a long period of time. His eyes traveled to his bed, then below it. It was a spot devoid of sunlight, especially with the blanket working as a curtain. With it being his best option, he dived under his bed to hid from the light.

While Dipper went through the process of fear and hiding in what seemed like too long to be safe, thinking that in another second and he would have burned, it turned out to have not been long at all. To be specific, he had gone through the whole act in less than twelve seconds. His already intelligent mind processing his thoughts at a much faster rate.

He had even moved so quickly and silently, that Mabel hadn't even noticed. When she reached the door and turned around, she was shocked to see no one there. Thinking her brother's sudden disappearance in such a quick and silent manner was shocking, she processed it as only Mabel could.

"Dipper?" She called to the empty room. "I'm not playing hide and seek with you!"

Dipper sighed as Mabel walked out the door. Maybe he could get some peace and rest for the day, maybe come up with a plan. If he was lucky he could-

His train of thought was derailed when the door to their room was slammed open. He tensed, fearing that the vampire who had changed him had returned. To his relief, and horror, it was just Mabel.

"Alright!" She shouted. "You got me, I can't resist a game of hide and seek!"

Dipper resisted the urge to roll his eyes, she always found a way to turn a grim situation into something silly. _Though it has gotten us through a few situations._ Dipper thought as he remembered the real founder of the town. Now that was a silly person. And the-

"Gotcha!"

"Mabel!" Dipper shouted.

In his musings, he had zoned out and ignored his twin. While he was out of it, Mabel had managed to search just about every part of the room, from the closet to under her bed.

"Come on out!" She stated smugly. "Or I'm coming to get ya!"

And she would, he knew she would.

He could resist her, or try, but he feared the results. He didn't want to hurt her, or anyone. And he feared the extremes Mabel would take this supposed game, if she got excited enough he didn't doubt she'd flip the bed to get him out.

 _This is it Dipper._ He told himself. _The moment where everything ends._ He was no fool, he knew that this was going to be the moment he died. The sun would turn him into ashes and he'd be scattered into the wind. _If there's any consolation, it's that I will be a mystery in this town. The boy who turned to ashes._ He could appreciate the irony of the situation. It almost brought a smile to his face.

Dipper crawled from under the bed and stood there, waiting. He began to breath a little heavier as the sun began to rise. He actually watched as the ray of light seemed to crawl across the ground towards him, like a sheet of bright death.

"Was that so hard?"

Dipper cracked one eye opened and looked around, he was still alive. He had thought that the sun would burn him to death. Actually...the sun did burn, but no more than being under it's direct glare for too long in the middle of Summer.

 _It feels like a sunburn._ Dipper thought. It was just barely bearable for him. But bearable was enough. _Is it because I'm a lesser vampire?_

* * *

Dipper entered the kitchen to see his Grunkle and twin eating their breakfast. The sight stopped him in his tracks.

Watching them eat, reminded him of his own hunger. While it had been lessened the night before, it hadn't been sated, and now it was a new day. And his throat burned. He could see the veins in his half dressed Grunkle's neck.

 _Does blood age like wine?_ Dipper wondered. _Or does it go bad over time?_

The tween felt horrible when he realized how morbid his thought was. This was a member of his family, he couldn't hurt him. No matter how shady the guy was. No matter how much his throat ached.

"Kid you okay?" Stan asked.

"Yeah...just not hungry." Dipper stated as he tried to clear his dry throat.

Dipper stood up and left the kitchen table. Stan and Mable continued to eat their breakfast, paying little attention to the his behavior. Who could understand a tween in the middle of puberty?

 _Maybe a little tv will calm my mind._ Dipper hoped. Turning the machine on, he was greeted with the Gravity Falls News.

"...we return to the news of the missing man." The reporter spoke. "Here's some words from his wife."

"H-He usually comes home at the s-s-same time every night." A woman spoke through her tears. "B-But last night-last...l-last night he n-never-"

Dipper watched as the woman broke down into hysterical tears. The reporters had to cut the scene from the woman. Dipper didn't bother to pay attention to what it was, he more focused on what she said.

 _He had a family._ Dipper thought horrified. As he... _ate_ last night, the thought of the man had never crossed his mind. Now that it did, it was dawning on the boy what had happened. _I drank him...I d-drank him!_ He had helped kill someone and he drunk there blood. _He had been trying to help me and I-_

He knew what he had to do.

* * *

Walking towards the vending machine, and making sure no one was around, he punched in the code to the secret passage.

Dipper found his second Grunkle scribbling furiously into the Journal 2, updating the information. It seemed he hadn't even noticed Dipper's entrance. Giving a polite cough, he managed to grab the man's attention.

"Grunkle Ford, can I talk to you?" Dipper asked. "I need some information."

"Of course." Ford answered with a smile. "What kind of information would you like?"

"Vampires."

"Hm, my knowledge on them is actually pretty limited." Ford stated as he pulled out Journal 1 and 2. "They were too dangerous for me to deal with more than necessary. I'll answer what I can."

 _Even the Author is weary of them._ Dipper thought uneasily.

"What's a lesser?"

"Hmm, that's a tricky one." Ford answered. "Like people, vampires have a social order. Status and ranks."

"A lesser vampire would be more like a...lower breed. Usually made to be a servant and do menial tasks their creator can't deem important. Running errands, guarding them in the day, catching food and so on."

"Like Renfield, from the original Bram Stroker's: Dracula?" Dipper asked.

"Close." Ford answered. "Nice taste." He added, making the preteen smile. "More like...ghouls. They eat the...scraps that their master gives them to keep them going to serve them."

 _That's what she wanted for me?_ Dipper thought. _To be a slave?_

Even though it seemed to be the most likely reason, it didn't seem to fit to the young detective. He felt there might be something else he was missing. He'd have to contemplate it later.

"What makes them different?" Dipper asked.

"Well for one, they aren't as powerful." Ford stated. "Maybe twice their own natural state, and some have their own tricks, but nothing compared to a real vampire."

"And?"

"Well they can go out in the daylight, but it will still cause them some discomfort."

"Is there a cure?" Dipper asked, trying to keep his nervousness in check.

"Hm, it's only a theory." Ford began as he stroked his chin. "It's the 'kill the head vampire' deal. Kill him, and the lesser should be free."

"Should?" He didn't like where this was going.

"Well there's a chance the lesser vampire will die as well." Ford stated. "Kill the head and the brood usually dies with it. Like I said only a theory."

"Brood?" Dipper asked.

"Wolves have packs, bats have broods." Ford clarified. "Usually the Head vampire and a few lesser, though the head may...promote them to full vampire."

 _So that's it._ Dipper thought despairingly. _Even if I somehow manage to kill her, I may die as well. C-Could I do it? What if I don't change back? Will I have to keep drinking blood...for centuries..._ It was hard for the boy to process this.

Ford noticed Dipper seemed to slump when he mentioned that. He noticed the grim look on the boy's face as the dark thoughts jumped around in his head.

"Why the sudden interest?" Ford asked.

This was the question he had hoped to avoid. Dipper knew he couldn't lie to the man, he was a genius. But he could avoid turning the man's attention towards him.

 _I can tell Ford, right?_ Dipper thought to himself.

This was the man that coined the phrase, trust no one in the Journals. The man was still at odds with his own brother. While Dipper admired the man, he wasn't too sure that he could trust him. After all, what was one grand-nephew he had known for a few weeks when he was still at odds with his brother.

Dipper realized that Ford was staring at him, he had been silent for too long.

"Mabel wanted to summon a vampire last night and-"

Ford stood up in a panic. "What, why would she do something so-"

"I know." Dipper groaned. "She wanted to have her own Twilight experience and-"

"Twilight?"

"It's a series of books made into movies." Dipper stated.

"How did you get away?"

"I used some of the older tricks I remembered reading." Dipper answered honestly. "I tossed some grass for her to count and crossed a river, it slowed her down."

"Impressive." Ford stated, making Dipper smile.

"But I couldn't kill her, I tried piercing her with a stake, but I missed." Dipper stated, ashamed of his failure. "I managed to grab Mabel and escape."

Ford stood up with a grim expression. It made Dipper nervous and he took an involuntary step back.

"W-What's wrong?"

"Dipper, vampires are very proud and powerful creatures." Ford began. "If you wounded but didn't kill her, then she's still out there. And she will come for payback."

 _Was that what changing me was, payback?_ Dipper thought, it still didn't fit. _Will she be back for me? I did run, but she could have caught me. What is she after?_

"S-So what'll we do?" Dipper asked. "Will she come here, will she-"

"I don't think so, or she would have come already. I heard you two enter, it was late but there was still plenty of time before sunrise." Ford stated logically. "She probably can't come in uninvited."

Dipper thoughts jumped to last night, how she was _almost_ inside the house. She was in the window, but she hadn't fully entered. She had threatened to enter, was it a bluff?

"Will I have to...leave?"

"No." Ford stated as he shook his head sadly. "That's a very bad idea, she'll probably follow you back. You'd just be putting your parents in danger."

In all of this, Dipper had forgotten all about his parents. He couldn't put them in danger. Would he be forced to live in Gravity Falls forever? Even if he could be free of her, he may still be a Lesser vampire...

"What am I going to do?" Dipper asked.

"We're going to have to prep the house for vampires." He stood up and made his way out of the room. "And I'm going to take a look into this...Twilight."

Maybe this place would be best for me. Dipper thought. Just fade away into another mystery for this town, be one with the monsters. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, he could try to cope with it, like a person with a disability.

He'd just have to say goodbye to...everything that mattered to him. His family. His friends. His freedom.

 _No._ He thought firmly.

He loved mysteries and he loved monsters, but he couldn't let himself become either. While he could appreciate irony of it, he couldn't accept it.

Dipper was going to have to find the vampire. And kill her. If he didn't die in the process.

 **Review**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own 'Gravity Falls'

 **Football**

Cross- _Check_

Holy water- _Check_

Garlic- _Check_

Wooden stake and mallet- _Double check_

Extra stakes and back up mallet- _Check_

Seeds- _Check_

Dipper went over his list again and again to make sure he had everything.

 _I'm ready to hunt the vampire._ Dipper thought.

He looked out the window to see that it was still dark out, a few hours till sunset. He just needed to wait a few hours until dawn. That gave him plenty of time before he left to track her to her hide out and he could stake her while she slept. He'd have been crazy to leave at sunset, as he doubted he could evade her for an entire night. And he doubted he could find a trace of her at all in the day. A few hours before dawn, when she aught to be returning from her...feeding, seemed like the perfect time.

 _Now I wait to go hunting, for the fourth time._ Dipper thought.

He had set out to find the vampire several times, but so far had come up with nothing. He would have assumed that she had left town had it not been for the missing people.

Stepping outside, Dipper was greeted with a sweltering flash from the sun. The sun seemed to steal his strength a little more the longer he was under it. And everyday it seemed to get hotter and hotter.

Dipper sat under the shade, feeling a tiny bit of relief.

 _Don't know how much more of this I'm going to be able to take._ Dipper thought. _My thirst is getting worse, and so is the sun! Maybe if I-_

"Dude, you okay?"

He was taken from his thoughts by the arrival of his friend and crush. Turning, he saw Wendy looking at him questioningly. She was looking over her pale friend, he looked as if he were baking in the sun. The redhead was leaned in, looking at him with a worried expression. He blushed when he saw how close she was to him, but thanks to his complexion, she didn't notice.

"Don't feel to great." Dipper admitted. "Burning up."

Wendy placed a hand onto his forehead before pulling it back.

"You're freezing!" Wendy stated.

"Just a small something, I should be getting rid of it soon." Dipper stated, trying to play it off as nothing.

"Well..." She seemed to buy it. "Me and the gang were going to play a few quick rounds of football, want in?" Wendy asked. "Tambry is going to referee and we need a new member."

"Uh..." Dipper considered this. He was no athlete, but he was imbued with vampiric powers, so he might be better. Or he might hurt someone, or worse.

"Come on, a little exercise can get the heart pumping." Wendy assured. "It'll help you fight off whatever...this is."

"You want him to play?"Robbie asked disdainfully. "This is a man's sport."

"Excuse me?" Wendy asked angrily. "Last I checked, the score was me kicking your can, and every one of yours," She pointed to the other guy teens. "In any and every sport we play."

"Yeah, well...that's why I want you on my team." Robbie stated.

Wendy looked at him smugly, she was the toughest of them and they knew it.

"So, you in?" Wendy asked.

"I...could use the break." Dipper reasoned. _Just need to be cautious._

The teams were as so: Dipper. Nate. Thompson. vs Robbie. Lee. Wendy.

"Since we have a kid, we'll start with the most basic game-play throw back and run."

"Throw back and run?" Dipper asked.

"Yes, I throw this," Robbie pointed to the football. "And you and your team try to catch it, and then you run towards your end zone, while you try not to get tackled. Or, if my team mates catch it, you tackle them. Understand?" Robbie asked mockingly.

With a role of his eyes, Dipper got into position.

Dipper saw the ball fly and ran towards the spot were it would land. He actually got there before it hit, and his teammates were shuffling around, still trying to guess where it'd land. Dipper caught the ball and looked up in confusion. He hadn't actually though he'd get the chance to play. Now he had the ball.

Dipper began running for his end zone, the direction the ball came from. He could see them coming, they were charging him fast...but not fast enough. Each step they took towards Dipper was almost...lagged. He could see them in slow motion.

Dipper ducked under Lee, accidentally tripping the teen up as he passed him. Not breaking stride, Dipper charged and did the same to Wendy, much to her shock.

 _Only one person left._ Dipper thought. _Robbie._

The young goth was charging Dipper just as the rest had. Instead of running around the dark teen, Dipper charged him head on. Just before collision, no doubt one Robbie intended to do a little damage to the boy, Dipper acted. Instead of ducking under as he had before, Dipper jumped over Robbie. A good three feet over the hunched teen, and made a solid land on the touchdown line.

"Touch down!" Dipper cheered.

He slammed the ball into the ground and did a little happy dance. He had never won a sporting event in his life, this was a proud moment for him. He stopped when he realized he was the only one cheering. The teens were staring at him a stunned silence.

The under developed tween had managed to make a complete touchdown without any of the even managing to slow him down. And in only a matter of seconds. They hadn't even been able to touch him. It was suspicious.

"How'd you do that?" Robbie demanded.

"...Luck?" Dipper tried, only for them to continue staring. "Running around in the woods has actually been good for me."

That one was easier for them to believe as they nodded and prepared for the next game.

 _Great, going to have to tone it down._ Dipper thought. And he was actually beginning to enjoy himself too.

Before they could begin, Dipper's nose began to wrinkle up as he turned towards the Shack.

"Does anyone smell smoke?"

Now that Dipper mentioned it, they did. The could see a large trail of it coming from behind the Mystery Shack. It was all they needed to distract them. Everyone ran to the source of the smoke, to help or revel in the possible blaze, Dipper wasn't sure with this bunch.

There was Ford, standing there with a vacant look on his face.

"Grukle Ford, is everything okay?" Dipper asked warily.

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?" Ford asked without turning to look at them.

"Because you're staring at a fire."

"It's okay, I have the fire under control." Ford stated. "Just need to get rid of a few more things."

As he said that, he tossed a few more things into the flames. Everyone looked at each other as they tried figure out what he was burning away. Finally they decided to just ask.

"What'cha burning there?"

Now Ford turned to look at them. He had a small, but wistful smile on his face.

"I read Twilight." He answered. "I didn't like it."

* * *

Dipper played badly after that display, on purpose. He could tell Ford was suspicious. The preteen didn't think he knew what was going on, but he obviously sensed something was different. Dipper ran slowly and missed chances he could have put away even without the...advantages.

His ploy worked. By the end of the game Ford stopped studying Dipper's every move and was beginning to enjoy the game again. But of course something happened that ruined everything.

Wendy threw the ball across the field, an easy catch for him. Nate and Dipper were running for the same ball. He shouldn't have been going for it, because Nate was closest. But Dipper was feeling a little more reckless than the rest of them and acted so. He thought about pulling back but he was sick of playing badly. The game was almost over and he wanted to score at least one more touchdown.

 _The hell with him._ Dipper thought. _That's my ball and if he gets in my way...tough!_

They clashed with each other just before reaching the ball. Nate gave a yell and went flying over the smaller boy. Dipper laughed, he had the ball in hand and turned towards his goal.

The smell of blood stopped him in his tracks.

Nate had landed awkwardly and cut his left knee. It was a bad gash and blood was welling up. He had started to cry and was making no move to cover it with a tissue or scrap of cloth.

"Dude, you okay?" Lee asked his best bud.

Somebody snatched the ball away from Dipper and ran off with it. The young vampire took no notice. His eyes were focused on Nate. More specifically, on Nate's knee. More specifically still, on Nate's blood. The crimson liquid just flowed down freely, like a leak in a wall.

Dipper took a step toward him. Then another. Dipper was standing over him now, blocking the light. He gazed up and must have seen something odd in my face, because his eyes stopped watering and stared at the young vampire uneasily.

Dipper dropped to his knees and, before he knew what I was doing, he had covered the cut on his leg with his mouth and was sucking out his blood and gulping it down! He had to restrain himself from tearing into the limb to increase the blood flow.

This went on for a few seconds, his eyes were closed and the blood filled his mouth. It tasted amazing. Different from the man last night, Dipper was almost sure the teen tasted younger than the man. The preteen wasn't sure how much he would have drank or how much harm he would have done to Nate. Luckily, I didn't get the chance to find out.

Dipper became aware of people around him and opened his eyes. Nearly everyone had stopped playing and was staring at me in horror. It took everything he had, but Dipper managed to find the strength to remove his lips from Nate's knee and looked around at my friends, wondering how to explain this.

Then the solution hit me and I jumped up and spread my arms. "I am the vampire lord!" I yelled. "I am the king of the undead! I will suck the blood from all of you!"

Dipper stood there frozen as he prayed that he had played it off as a joke. They stared at him in shock, then laughed. It worked, they thought it was a joke! They thought he was only pretending to be a vampire.

"You're a nut, Dipper!" Somebody said.

"That's gross!" Robbie squealed as fresh blood dripped down my chin. "You should be locked away!"

That was the end of the game. They were going to take Nate home, he may need stitches.

Dipper was feeling pleased with himself. Not because of what he did to Nate, he was feeling awful about that, though the blood had made Dipper feel...better.

The vampire thought he'd fooled everybody. But then he noticed someone near the back of the crowd and my joy faded. It was Ford, and his dark face told Dipper he knew exactly what had happened. He hadn't been fooled at all. He knew.

* * *

"So, you were bitten?" Ford asked.

"Yes."

"And you didn't tell me." He more stated. "Why?"

"I didn't know how you'd have reacted." Dipper admitted. "What you would have done..."

"...To you?" Ford added. "You don't trust me."

"I...I ug..." Dipper struggled with the words. What could he say?

"It's fine, I guess my paranoia has gotten the better of me. A few times." Ford admitted.

"So, you're not mad?" Dipper tested.

"No, just...disappointed." Ford stated. "But I can't exactly blame you, my motto was 'Trust No One' after all."

Dipper gave a sigh of relief, it seemed he was in the clear. For now.

"I was hoping I could find her, fix...this." Dipper stated glumly. "But I haven't had any luck."

"Hm." Ford considered this. "It would have been better for us if she had been leaving a bloody trail, or easier. That would mean she was sloppy, or leaving. No doubt she isn't making a fuss because she intends to stay here, or close by. It would be inconvenient for her to have people snooping by."

"Now what?" Dipper asked.

"Now?" Ford spoke. "Now we hunt the vampire."

 **Review**

 **Sorry for the wait and low action, next chapter will be more eventful. I have posted a new Gravity Falls Fic. Please give it a read.**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own 'Gravity Falls'

 **Hey, I'm sorry for the wait. Hadn't realized so much time had passed. Also been working on another GF fic. Already posted it, would you all mind giving it a look?**

 **Also, if you like Author's Apprentice, how would you like a Bill's Apprentice Fic? Dipper is drawn deeper into weirdness and power.** **Not a Yaoi.** **Pairing undecided. Give me your answer.**

 **Check out my Teen Wolf story, please!**

* * *

 **Strolling**

Dipper tossed and turned in the bed, trying to sleep, but it was pointless. He was to awake and too thirsty. The night seemed to make it harder for him to rest.

 _Ba-dump_

 _Ba-dump_

 _Ba-dump_

And that noise didn't help! He had to lay here until Ford could find something useful for his problem, and it was torture! He could hear her heartbeat and the blood pumping through her veins. Knowing that she was right there, full of the red stuff to quench his thirst, ease his pain, and completely helpless to him, was maddening!

He had to leave, get out for awhile, before he did something he'd regret.

Grabbing his vest, Dipper filled the pockets with things he felt would be useful. Heading to the door, he was stopped by someone clearing their throat.

"Going somewhere?" A voice asked.

Dipper turned to see Ford watching him with a critical eye.

"Just for a nightly stroll." Dipper answered.

"I'll join you." Ford stated.

Dipper and Ford walked through the woods in a relative silence. Dipper had once again been enthralled by the beauty of nature, it was almost enough to make him forget about his thirst. Almost.

 _Now that I see things differently, it's almost as if it's day time._ Dipper thought. He'd assumed that most of the creatures would settle in, he was wrong. _The way the creatures work and play is so..._

"She'll be looking for you pretty soon." Ford suddenly stated, grabbing the boy's attention. "Now that you've gone so long without any blood."

"...What happens if I go too long without drinking?" Dipper asked, coming to a stop.

"I don't know."

 _Ba-Ba-dump_

 _Ba-dump_

"D-Did you just lie to me?" Dipper asked as he took a step back.

"What?" Ford asked with a raised eye brow.

"I heard it, your heart." Dipper stated. "It skipped a beat."

Ford was silent for a moment as he realized he was caught. He could probably come up with a story to convince Dipper he was only trying to help, which wouldn't be a lie, but he wasn't Stan. Lying wasn't his skill. Best to be as honest as possible, it would be easier.

"I wasn't lying." Ford assured, though Dipper doubted it. "But there are...theories as to what could happen."

"Like?" Dipper urged.

"Your hunger causes you to revert into a mindless creature." Ford admitted. "You could dry up. You could theoretically, and this is what I'm hoping for, starve the vampiric virus from your system."

"Good theory." A voice stated.

Dipper and Ford turned to the voice and paled. Both spun around to see the vampire that bit Dipper, a mere foot from the two. They were stunned at how close she had gotten without either of them noticing her. Before either of them could react, her arm became a blur as she swatted Ford away like a fly. The man collided with a tree before collapsing into a heap.

"Ford!" Dipper shouted as he ran to his Grunkle's side, hoping to help him in anyway he could. Once he was with the man, he began to examine him. He could hear Ford's heartbeat, steady and strong, after going over what little medical practices he knew, he could tell that the man was simply unconscious.

Dipper turned to face the vampire, her arms were crossed as she tapped her bare foot impatiently.

"Come." She ordered.

She began walking, but Dipper was rooted to his spot through fear, and a mild case of defiance. Once she realized he was still in place, she turned to him with a glare that made him step back. Seeing this, she softened her gaze. "Please."

Taking a hesitant step forward, Dipper reached into his vest and pulled out a cross. He pointed it to her and stood his ground. She only looked at him with mild amusement.

The vampire raised her hand, drawing Dipper's attention, and snapped her fingers. Before he could process it, the cross was no longer in his hand. It seemed to actually jump from his hand to hers. She held it to her face as she examined it before crumpling it like paper.

He took a step back once she began moving towards him and pulled out a bottle. It was filled with Holy Water. Blessed in town. With a roll of her eyes, she marched to Dipper and snatched the bottle from him before he could even get the cap off. With a huff, she tore the top off and chugged the blessed water down.

"Any more tricks?" She demanded.

Dipper pulled out the wooden stake he kept on him, preparing for this moment. He crouched down in preparation to fight. She looked at him in amusement as a chuckle escaped her. She folded her arms across her chest before making a 'Come' motion with her hand.

Dipper lunged, surprised by his own speed, and covered the distance in the blink of an eye. He raised the stake and prepared to stab her, but his arm felt as if it were stopped by a cold cuff. She had grabbed his arm and then hoisted him up to eye level. She looked him in the eyes as she gave his arm a powerful squeeze, forcing him to drop the stake. She raised her bare foot and crushed the weapon with a simple stump.

"You are less than what you could be. Less than what you _should_ be." She stated in disappointment. "I've let this get to far. You need to drink."

Dipper saw her eyes cut to Ford, no doubt contemplating on using him as a food. He also saw that she had taken her eyes off of him, and he had one hand free.

Dipper reached into his vest and pulled out another stake and made a half-jabbing half-stabbing motion to her face. He managed to tear a part of her face, earning a scream of agony from the vampire. His victory was short lived as she through him into the nearest tree. Though stunned, he was unhurt, thanks to the vampire juice in his body.

He tried to stand, but was knocked down even harder. Before he could regain his bearings, he felt a blow to his gut that never lessened. Looking up, he saw that she had slammed her foot down onto him, holding him in place. It felt like having a dozen Grunkles standing on one spot.

He could see her face, her glowing eyes making her look like the unnatural predator that she was. He could see her wound, a red gash across her face, healing itself before his eyes. It was gone in a matter of seconds, as if it were never there.

"Any _more_ tricks?" She demanded coldly as she added more pressure.

Dipper groaned in pain as his hand instinctively grabbed for his vest. Seeing this, the vampire reached into her vest and he felt her hand clasp on the Journal. She gave a hiss of pain before snatching her hand back as if it had been burned. Even in the cover night, and under her heel, he could see the red welt on her palm.

"You...going to kill...me?" Dipper asked under the force of her foot.

"Of course not?" She stated, as if she couldn't believe he asked that. "But discipline is in order."

If by discipline she meant humiliation, she was doing it. Here he was, stronger than ever, even if he didn't feel it, and he couldn't resist her. She was holding down his entire body with only one of her feet and apparently minimum effort. That was a blow to his pride.

"How can...my Journal burn you, but...n-not the cross?" Dipper asked as he struggled against her foot.

For a moment, he thought she wouldn't answer. Then she began to lessen the pressure on his chest, but she didn't remove her foot.

"It's not about the cross, that's just a tool, the...it's about faith." Seeing his confusion, she elaborated. "There are many other religions in the world boy, always have been. What makes ones belief stronger than another's?"

Dipper looked at the cross he had used, it had been nothing but a tool to him. But the Journal...he followed it's knowledge near blindly before.

"So I believe in a book?"

"The Jewish people have the Star of David, Christians have their Cross." She listed. "And you have your...Journal, which you put your faith in. Though it burned less than the others, you're losing your faith in the book." Dipper looked at the Journal, he couldn't be losing faith in it, as it had yet to fail him. Unlike Ford. His eyes darted to the unconscious man. "No, not in the book." She chuckled, following his gaze. "You're losing faith in the writer."

"He's smart." Dipper countered. "He knows what he's doing."

"Yes, he is." She nodded. "Doesn't mean he's on your side."

"Are _you_ on my side?" Dipper asked skeptically.

She looked at him for a moment before chuckling.

"Of course not!" She answered cheerfully. "You're on _mine_!"

"What do you want from me?" Dipper demanded.

"I want you to feed!" She shouted, though it sounded like a roar.

"I'm not going to kill anyone!" Dipper stated firmly.

She placed her hands on the bridge of her nose as she let out a tired sigh. Calming down, if only slightly, she looked him in the eyes. "I admire your resolve, but there's a point where it's useless. You _will_ feed. It's not a matter of if, it a matter of when and on who."

"If I don't-"

"Then you will continue to get worse until you lose your mind!" She snarled.

"If I kill you, then I'll be free." Dipper stated.

"There's that theory again." She stated with a knowing smile. "You think you're the first to have it?" She smiled, showing off her fangs. "I can assure you that you aren't even the hundredth. And I'm still here." She slammed him back down with her foot. "So stop avoiding the inevitable!" She ordered as she added more pressure. "Take the next step in being a vampire!"

"If I do, then I can't turn back!" Dipper snapped. "If I feed, I won't be a lesser vampire, I'll be like you!"

"More theories?" She asked, unimpressed. "You've already fed, I may have killed the fool but you drunk from him too. You are a lesser vampire until I decide otherwise."

"Wait, what does that mean!?" Dipper demanded. He was a lesser vampire until she decided, he'd be wondering about that for awhile.

"Feed, it's the only way to stop the hunger." She stated seriously. "And the only way to avoid hurting someone you actually care for."

She raised her hands and with a snap, she was gone.

* * *

Ford began to stir not even fifteen minutes later, but as soon as he did, he instinctively forced himself into full consciousness. The business with the vampire still at the forefront of his mind.

As soon as he was truly able to focus, he realized he was back in his room. His mind began rushing with reasons he would be back in his room after the vampire's assault. None were good. He could see Dipper sitting in a corner of the room. Seeing the boy calm, given the situation, he felt a little more at ease.

"What happened?" He asked aloud.

"She left." Dipper stated lowly. "I don't think we can kill her."

Dipper began retelling his Grunkle what had happened. The uselessness of the Holy objects because of his lack in faith and the effect of the Journal. Even the part where he might not be able to 'dry out' the vampiric toxins in his veins. He did leave out the part she mentioned on feeding.

"Hmm, that is pretty useful information." Ford stated as he marked the information down in Journal 1. "Don't give up hope yet Dipper, we still have a few things we can try."

"Sure." Dipper stated as he left.

* * *

The tween twin made his way to the attic so that he could place his head under the sink and drink till the cows came home. He hadn't been in the bathroom for a full minute before Mabel awoke.

"Dip-Dip?" She called. "Where you at?"

"Bathroom." He answered.

"I hope you're decent!" Mabel shouted as she barged in, camera in hand. She managed to fire off several flashes before she saw that he was dressed. "Oh, you are." She muttered almost sadly.

"Sorry I'm not always in a state of embarrassment for your amusement." Dipper grumbled.

"You should be!" Mabel stated as she crossed her arm. "I can't blackmail-I mean ensure my brother's cooperation without...incentive." Carelessly tossing the camera away, Mabel made her way to the tub. She began filling it with water for her bath before turning back to her brother. "You look weird." She said. "Weirder than usual!"

"I don't!" I denied, hoping that any vampiric traits weren't showing. Then, looking in the mirror, I asked "Do I?"

"Yeah." Mabel stated as she leaned in to examine her twin. "I don't know what it is, but there's something different about you."

"You're just imagining things," He told her, hoping she wouldn't notice. "I'm the same as I always was."

"No." She said, shaking her head. "You're definitely..." The tub began filling up, so she stopped speaking and turned aside to turn off the faucets. As she was bending over, my eyes focused on the curve of her neck, and suddenly my mouth went dry. Dryer.

"As I was saying, you look..." She began, turning back around. She stopped when she saw my eyes. "Dipper?" She asked nervously. "Dipper, what are..."

Dipper raised his right hand and she went quiet. Her eyes widened and she stared silently at my fingers as he waved them slowly from side to side, then around in small circles. He wasn't sure how he was doing it, but he was hypnotizing her!

Part of him was curious as to how he was doing it, or it should have been. All of him was focused on something other than his curiosity.

"Come here." Dipper ordered, his voice raspier than normal, no doubt from the thirst. Mabel rose and obeyed. She moved as if sleepwalking, eyes blank, arms and legs stiff.

When she stopped before me, he traced the outline of her neck with my fingers. He was breathing heavily and seeing her as though through a misty cloud. Dipper's tongue slowly licked around his lips as his belly rumbled. The bathroom felt as hot as a furnace, and he could see beads of sweat rolling down Mabel's face.

He walked around the back of her, my hands never leaving her flesh. He could actually feel the veins throbbing as he stroked them, and when he pressed down on one near the bottom of her neck, he could see it standing out, blue and beautiful, begging to be ripped open and sucked dry.

 _She's such a pain!_ Part of Dipper thought.

 _But she's family!_ Another part thought.

 _You can change her, be together forever!_

 _It's not right!_

 _She wanted this!_

 _She...did want to be turned._

She did. That was how this whole mess started, how he ended up here. It was her own fault he was about to feed on her.

Dipper bared his teeth and leaned forward, jaws wide open. He could feel my teeth elongating, there was dull ache to them. It gave him the strongest urge to chew on something. They needed to be sunk into something! Something soft. Warm. Wet. Red.

 _I wonder if this is how a teething baby feels?_ I vaguely wonder.

At the last moment, as his lips touched her neck, he caught sight of my reflection in the mirror, and thankfully that was enough to make him pause.

The face in the mirror was a twisted, unfamiliar mask, full of red eyes, sharp wrinkles, and a vicious grin. I lifted my head for a closer look. It was me but at the same time it wasn't. It was like there were two people sharing one body, a normal human boy and a savage animal of the night.

As he stared, the ugly face faded and the urge to drink blood passed. Dipper gazed at Mabel, horrified. He'd been about to bite her! He would have fed on my own sister!

He fell away from her with a cry and covered my face with my hands, afraid of the mirror and what I might see. Mabel staggered backward, then looked around the bathroom in a dazed kind of way.

"What's going on?" Mabel asked. "I feel weird. I came in for a bath, didn't I? Is it ready?"

"...Yeah." I said softly. "It's ready."

"Then out!" Mabel ordered, her lapse in consciousness forgotten.

He was ready, too. Maybe not ready to become a vampire. But he was ready to feed. And he would. Dipper opened the window and was greeted by the night sky. He was ready to hunt.

 **Review**

 **If you like Author's Apprentice, how would you like a Bill's Apprentice Fic? Dipper is drawn deeper into weirdness and power. Not a Yaoi. Pairing undecided. Give me your answer.**

 **Check out my Teen Wolf story, please!**


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own "Gravity Falls"

 **I FINALLY POSTED THAT OVER THE GARDEN WALL STORY, PLEASE GIVE IT A LOOK! AND REVIEW! Chapter three on it's way.**

* * *

 **Feed**

Dipper wandered through the forest, looking at it's nightly beauty, but not seeing it. All he was seeing was all of the critters moving around, trying to hide from him. And all he could wonder was how much blood was in each of them.

And what they tasted like.

But everything he saw was just too small! Nothing that would satisfy him!

He had grabbed a squirrel and drained it in a second. And it carried a nutty taste. A terrible pun, but also an opinionated-fact. He was curious as too the more unnatural creatures, but they seemed to be hiding from him. Smart.

In all of his wondering, he never noticed where his legs were taking him. Not until he bumped into a wall.

Looking around, he saw that he had made it to Manly Dan's house. Or more importantly, to him at least, Wendy's home.

Without a second thought, Dipper began walking around the house until he came to a window. Peering through, he could see Wendy sleeping like a log.

 _Wendy._ He thought. Part of his mind still registered her as something more than food. But the two desires fought before mixing unnaturally. He had always wanted the red head, and now he could have her.

Dipper tapped on the glass. He saw his redheaded friend shuffle a bit before finally sitting up, looking around in a daze. He tapped the window again to draw her attention. There was a moment of shock before she registered who he was. Then confusion, with a hint of interest. It was amazing what his eyes could make out in the darkness of night.

"Dude, what're you doing out here so late?" She asked in a hushed whisper. "Monster hunt?"

"In a manner." He answered, trying not to laugh at the irony. "May I come in?"

"Sure." Wendy answered.

Wendy stepped back as she watched her small friend practically glide into her room.

Dipper stood there silently, eyeing her like a peace of meat, though not in the objective term. And he was impressed with what he saw. Gingers were very pale and Dipper, even in the dark of her room, could see the veins in her neck. Those cool blue veins. He just wanted to tear them out and drink.

"Dude?" Wendy spoke up, feeling uncomfortable in the silence.

Dipper tackled Wendy onto her bed, The redhead was shocked by the amount of strength her dorky friend possessed, it was unnatural.

"What the heck!?" She shouted, more out of shock than anger. "What's wrong with-"

"Shhh." Dipper shushed calmly, silencing the red head.

Dipper looked her in the eyes and could feel her will being pushed back and being replaced with his own. She offered a little more resistance than his sister did, but not enough to deter him. Once he had overcome her mind, she stopped resisting, almost as if she went limp.

Wendy unconsciously raised her head, exposing her neck to the vampire. Dipper's eyes trailed across the veins in the redhead's neck. He wondered how she would taste. Cool like her personality, hot and spicy? Or would she surprise him with something unexpected, like oak.

"Master." She moaned.

 _Master?_ Dipper thought confused. _Did Wendy just call me Master?_

That wasn't his tough as nails friend, she wasn't the type to...submit. She was the type to punch...and swing an ax.

Dipper looked at her, really noticing her this time. Her eyes. Her green eyes that was usually full of mischief was now so...vacant. It was finally dawning on him what he was doing, what he was really doing. He was controlling her, just as he had his sister.

He didn't want this. But his hunger, his thirst, the fire in his throat still burned.

 _Not her! Not Wendy!_ He mentally struggled.

Wendy sat up to look at him, concerned for him. That, he knew even when mentally unstable, was not a by product of the mind control. She was his friend. And even in a situation like this, she was concerned for him.

 _Not Wendy._ He thought. Dipper jumped back through the window and ran as fast and as far as his powerful legs could take him.

When Wendy finally regained her bearings, she was alone. Dipper was long gone. But she remembered.

* * *

When Dipper finally stopped running, it wasn't out of exhaustion, it was out of curiosity. His nose had picked up an odd smell, not bad, just off.

It wasn't important, he knew, but it did help to distract him from what he almost did. He thought it better to focus on his curiosity than to dwell on his misdeeds.

Following it, Dipper was greeted with a large wall. Whatever the curious smell was, it was behind the wall. As if gliding, Dipper half-jumped half-climbed the wall. He landed gracefully on the other side. What he saw surprised him.

"Peacocks?" Dipper questioned.

As if sensing a dangerous predator enter the area, the Peacocks began to scatter frantically. Not that it did them any good. Dipper simply grabbed one by the neck and bit into it's chest. The creature was still in a matter of seconds.

 _Tastes like chicken and...peas._ Dipper thought after he finished the bird. A strange combination, but better than the alternative. Dipper was already on to the next colorful bird. And the next. This went on until he had finished every Peacock in the area.

With his curiosity appeased and his hunger...lessened, Dipper took a look around. It took him all of ten seconds to realize where he was. He was on the North-West property.

 _Of course, where else would I be but at the home of the wealthiest family in town._ Dipper thought. And the most despised.

Dipper, his hunger returning, realized that this was his chance to satisfy his need for human blood. Countless people in the town and out of it had a grudge against the North-West family, no one would miss them. Or point fingers, at least not to him.

The vampire began walking around the mansion, looking for anything to get him inside.

In all of the mansion, one light stood out like a beacon. It was five stories high and at the edge of the mansion, most likely someone's room. And someone was inside.

Dipper placed a single hand on the wall, digging his nails in. He tested the wall to see if it was sturdy enough, it held. Then he used his other hand, and then his feet. The wall continued to hold. In an unimaginable display, Dipper was scaling the walls of the North-West manner with his bare hands and feet.

In a matter of seconds, he had managed to pull himself up to a bedroom window. There was Pacifica, sitting in front of a vanity mirror. He didn't know what she was doing, but he didn't really care.

He tapped the window, causing the blond to pause and look around in confusion. He tapped again and she looked towards him and froze. It wasn't every day that you find a boy outside your five story window when there was nothing to climb.

"D-Dipper?" Pacifica asked, nervously.

Dipper smiled at the blond and gave a friendly wave.

"May I come in?" He asked.

"Why are you up here?" She asked in total shock. " _How_ did you get up here?"

"Let me in and I'll tell you." He answered.

Pacifica looked at the boy for a second before moving towards the window. Then she stopped, and got a very good look at him. His skin was pale, almost unnaturally so. His eyes, which seemed to have a shine to it, were predatory. And his smile was too charismatic, too confident. She didn't Dipper too well, but she did know that this wasn't the same sweaty and awkward boy who sought the mysteries of the town.

"No way."

"Did I ever tell you how pretty you are Pacifica?" Dipper asked as he eyed her. She blushed from his compliment. "How would you like to be pretty forever?"

"W-What?"

"Just open the window and that can happen." Dipper urged. "You'll never grow old, never whither. Just open the window. You'll be better than ever, free of limitations. Just open the window. Let me in. Let me in! LET ME IN! OPEN THIS WINDOW AND LET ME IN!"

Seeing him go from so charismatic to a desperate lunatic freaked the blond out. She grabbed her trusty phone and held it up threateningly.

"Y-You have ten seconds to leave before call the cops!" Pacifica warned.

"The more the merrier. Call them." He urged. "Call them and watch me drain them all dry of every drop of blood they have."

Pacifica froze at his gruesome threat. She wondered if that really was his intentions, to drain her of her blood. Why would he do something like that she wondered, it was almost as if he were a...

"Vampire." Pacifica whispered. After the encounter with her family's ghost curse, she was a strong believer of the supernatural.

 _Enough of this._ Dipper thought, tired of waiting. "I'm coming in."

Against everything his instinct was telling him, Dipper punched the window. The glass shattered into countless little shards. Pacifica screamed as he broke in, the glass filling her bedroom. Part of him was tempted to stop and count every last one, but hunger took priority.

He tried to crawl in, but an invisible force blocked his way like a wall. He tried forcing his way past it, but seized as pain washed over him. He didn't have her permission to enter.

Pacifica recoiled as he pilled back his lips in a vicious snarl. Dipper gave an unnatural growl at being denied his chance to feed.

Then it happened. He picked up a strange sound, something only his vampiric ears could make from so far away.

"Come on!" Someone spoke in a whisper.

"I'm coming."

Turning his attention from the blond, Dipper looked across the North-West estate. His eyes, able to see perfectly in the darkness, picked up two figure moving across the land towards the manor. Two figures he knew, and had no qualms about feeding on.

 _New prey._ He thought hungrily. _Outside and vulnerable._

With Pacifica apparently out of his reach, Dipper turned his attention towards easier prey. He let go of the wall and fell to the ground, landing steadily on his feet. As if he had simply taken a step off of a porch instead of a fifty foot drop.

"You are so paying for this window!" Pacifica shouted after him. "I'll sue you!"

* * *

"You getting this babe?" Robbie asked as he held up a can of spray paint. "I want the world to know that it was me who tagged those stuck up Northwest's mansion."

Tambry held her phone leveled and gave her boyfriend a thumbs up. They were recording.

Robbie began painting another one of his explosions that turned out looking like a muffin. So enthralled by it, that he never noticed Dipper approach. Not that he would have with how silent the young vampire was.

Feeling as if she were being watched, Tambry turned from her phone and looked around. Turning fully, Tambry froze when she saw the stranger. But relaxed when she saw that it was one of Wendy's friends from work. She sucked in a breath when she looked at him through her phone. He was transparent, almost invisible. Hearing his girlfriend, Robbie turned to see Dipper. Though the preteen looked different to him, even if he didn't understand why.

Dipper waved his hand and Tambry stumbled, almost collapsing in a heap. She shuffled towards him like an zombie. She knelt down in front of him with her neck exposed.

"What're you doing!?" Robbie spoke loudly, no longer caring who heard.

Ignoring him, Dipper bit into her neck like a starving man, which wasn't far off in accuracy.

 _Finally!_ Every part of him shouted. Finally, he could drink and ease the pain and hunger. Dipper happily and greedily gulped down the blood. It tasted like coffee, smooth and sweet. It went down pretty easily.

Instead of screaming in pain as one would expect when being bitten, Tambry did something quit unexpected. The teen let out a soft moan, almost as if she was enjoying it. He thought back to the night he had been bitten, and wondered if this was how he had been.

A loud cracking noise and a dull ache on the back of his head stopped him for a second. Dipper turned around and saw that Robbie had attacked him with a discarded tree branch. Dipper and Robbie, though the latter more stunned, looked at the broken piece of wood. It had done nothing.

Robbie moved to impale the boy with the broken end, but was met with resistance.

Dipper grabbed the older kid by the arm and held on tightly. Robbie tried to pull himself free, but Dipper wouldn't let go. He just tightened the grip to a painful degree. Robbie squealed in pain as he fell to his knees. With a back hand, Dipper knocked the teen unconscious.

"Wait your turn." Dipper ordered.

Dipper went back to his meal, already thinking of the next.

 **Review-How was it?**

 **I FINALLY POSTED THAT OVER THE GARDEN WALL STORY, PLEASE GIVE IT A LOOK! AND REVIEW! chapter three on it's way.**


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own "Gravity Falls"

 **Talking**

Dipper groaned as rolled over and attempted to rub his eyes, only to stop. More precise, he was stopped. He couldn't move because he was confined. Add to the fact that he didn't know were he was or how he got there, he did the most natural thing. He panicked.

"Where am I!?" He shouted as he thrashed around. "Let me out!"

"Stop shouting." A voice familiar ordered.

Dipper froze once he heard it, before turning to the source. There she was, right beside him. Dipper jumped at the close proximity of the vampire and almost knocked the lid off. Seeing that it would move, he made to free himself.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She calmly advised. "Open that now, and you'll be burnt to a crisp by the sunlight."

"What?"

"You drank blood, the final step to becoming a vampire." She stated with pride.

And like that, Dipper's memories came flooding back. The thirst, the pulling back, the rejection and finally the satisfaction of blood filling him. That was it, he had done what he tried to avoid doing. He took the final leap and drank human blood. There was no going back for him now, he was doomed to wander the night, drinking blood to sustain himself.

Unless...His dark thoughts became a lot darker. The sun.

If he opened the confines he was in, he could end it all now. Himself, and her. He could save many lives. All he had to do was open the-He couldn't do it. As much as he wanted to, he wanted to live even more.

"Smart choice."

Dipper turned around and looked at her, really looked at her. Now that he wasn't running for his life or fighting, he could really take in her appearance.

Her hair was black, darker than the shadows that filled their spot. Her face had a savage beauty to it, like a feral woman. Her eyes were wide and he could see her red eyes that seemed to shine. Now that they were so close, he could see that while she was taller than him, she wasn't very tall herself. Maybe an inch or two shorter than Wendy. She was also thin, but not overly so.

"I'm glad that you like my appearance, but don't grow attached to it." She advised. "It's only how I wish to look for now."

Now he realized he had been staring and she caught him. Rather than be embarrassed, he decided to finally try and get some answers from him.

"Who are you?" Dipper finally asked.

"Lamashtu."

Dipper paused, having not expecting her to answer so directly. She chuckled when she saw his bewildered face.

"We're going to be here a while, you might as well get to know me." She stated.

"...Do you-"

"I already know everything about you." Lamashtu answered with a smile.

The vampire then leaned in and whispered something Dipper hadn't heard all Summer. Honestly, he hadn't heard it muttered in longer, since his parents and even Mabel had taken to calling him Dipper. She had spoke his name.

"H-How do you know that?" Dipper asked.

"It's in your blood." She answered. "Everything you are is locked away in every little drop. Your history, your secrets, your dreams." She then leaned in and whispered. "Even your desires." Dipper froze at her statement as she leaned back. "It's one of the reasons why I spared you."

"Wh-why?" Dipper asked nervously. "What're you going to do with me?"

"Nothing." Lamashtu answered. "It's already done."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Dipper, but there's no grand plan." She stated with a simple shrug. "I am not a good person, but I am also not an evil one. Not anymore. No plans to conquer the world or bringing peace to it."

"Then what about me?"

"You're a vampire, one worthy of the gift." She shrugged. "Do what you will."

Dipper couldn't help but snort at that. "Gift?"

"You're stronger and faster than you could ever hope to be as a human." She began tensely. "You're blessed with abilities you've envied the other creatures for having and more. You've always loved the unnatural, and now you're apart of it."

"Now I'll outlive everyone I care about."

"Then change them!" She snapped. "Too often I hear an immortal complain of eternal life, through either boredom or sorrow! Life, even an eternal one, is one worth living! If they truly care for you as you do for them, then don't outlive them!"

Dipper recoiled from her rant, more from her advice than her anger. He hadn't considered changing anyone. He had thought that doing so, making a person...not human, would be a terrible thing. But if he could spend eternity with his friends and family, was it so bad?

"What about...what about the ones I bit?"

"They are yours." Lamashtu answered, seemingly calm. "At least until you send them off to start their own brood."

"Can I turn them back?" Dipper asked. This gave him a sliver of hope.

"Yes." She answered as she placed a hand onto his heart. "All you have to do is let them pierce your heart with a wooden stake before they consume the blood of another human."

Dipper paled at that. He wanted to help them, to make up for what he did, but he didn't want to die. But was he being selfish? He had basically robbed them of their lives-

 _Maybe it won't be so bad._ He thought. _Lamashtu said it was a gift._ He tried persuading himself, but it was a weak attempt at best.

He was, thankfully, taken from his thoughts by the ringing of his cellphone signalling a text. Eager for a change in topic, Dipper opened his phone. The light filled the coffin, hurting his eyes.

There were a series of missed texts from three people. He wasn't looking forward to speaking to any of them.

The first was Wendy.

We need to talk.

Where are you?

I'll find you.

There were also a few from Mabel.

Dipper, Wendy's looking for you. 

MMM, What did you do? ;)

What did you do? :(

Not funny brobro, where are you? :(

:( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :(: (: (: (:( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :(

...It went on like that for awhile.

There was even one from Grunkle Stan.

I see you have an angry woman after you. And a redhead, I'm impressed. Here's some advice, -RUN! Run and don't admit to anything!

Dipper shook his head at his Grunkle's antics. He actually wished that running was an option. At least he could get away from it, but there was no getting away from this.

The most recent text was from the last person he expected, but shouldn't have surprised him. It was Pacifica. He owed her an explanation as well.

Can we talk?

Short and simple, though he doubted his encounter with her will go that easily.

 _I hope she doesn't make me pay for all of those dead Peacocks._ Dipper thought. He had made the inner joke to ease his mind, but he had no doubt that she would try and make him do so.

Dipper decided to bite the bullet and replied to Wendy, he owed her the biggest explanation. He'd try and sort things out with the blond, but he had to start with his friend.

With more effort than he'd realized, Dipper sent a message to Wendy.

Can you meet me at the diner?

When Dipper was shocked when he received an almost immediate reply Wendy. Slowly, he began his response.

After sundown.

 **Review**

 **If you're following my Over the Garden Wall, then please send a review. I need a few more then I will update.**


End file.
